


Cuddle for Warmth

by thejilyship



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female James Potter, Flirting, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Sharing a Bed, fem!Jily, jamie is really rather dim, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejilyship/pseuds/thejilyship
Summary: Jamie invites her friends to join her on a weekend holiday. Some of her friends have made assumptions about Jamie's ulterior motives behind inviting Lily on the trip. Unfortunately for Jamie, she did not have ulterior motives, if she did, she would have come up with a plan. And she is plan-less and stuck sharing a room with the girl that she may or may not be in love with.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fem! Jily





	Cuddle for Warmth

Booking a cabin in the woods for a winter getaway had been impulsive and done at the very last minute, but Jamie had always thrived when there was a little chaos.

Friends were invited, duffels had things thrown into them hap hazardously, and plane tickets were booked.

Less than three days after the idea had struck Jamie and Sirius, they were standing outside of an absolutely gorgeous little cabin in the middle of nowhere. Lily, Mary, Reggie, Remus, Peter, and Benjy had all been able to join them, and Jamie was pretty sure that she could still hear Marlene cursing her to the deepest level of hell for choosing this weekend and not the following.

“I call the biggest bed!” Remus sidled up beside Jamie so he could get into the house as soon as she unlocked the door. “Don’t think I’ll relent just because I plan on sleeping alone.”

“Actually, I need the biggest bed.” Mary said.

“I’m sorry,” Remus looked over at her. “I meant that couples can sleep on the floor for all I care.”

“Is no one else picking up on how he said that he _plans_ on sleeping alone?” Peter asked. Jamie was still fidgeting with the keys.

“No, I got that.” Lily was standing between Mary and Reggie, her hands on both of their shoulders. Jamie couldn’t see Lily at the moment, as Lily was behind her, but she knew exactly where she was. Jamie always knew exactly where Lily was when they were together. “But I was a bit busy worrying over why Mary wants the biggest bed to comment.”

“Because you’re sleeping with me and Reggie.” Mary said, as though it were obvious. “And besides, Remus, you can’t call the biggest bed. If you get to it first, then it’s yours, but otherwise…” She trailed off.

“Wait,” Sirius was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. “Lily is sleeping with you two?”

“Yes.” Mary said.

“No.” Lily said.

Reggie chuckled and looked down at his feet. “Mary, you can’t make Lily sleep with us again.”

“I didn’t make her, last time. And you’re the one that ruined things!”

“You both snore. Loudly.” Lily stepped up and looked over Jamie’s shoulder. “Do you need some help?”

“No,” Jamie pressed her lips together and almost dropped the keys. “No, they just put too many keys on this ring and they all look the same- here it is!”

She pushed the door open and then Remus and Mary were pushing her out of the way so they could run off to find the biggest bed in the cabin.

“This place doesn’t really look that big.” Sirius mused, stepping into the main area of the cabin and looking around. There was a staircase in front of them, leading to a small game room and two bedrooms. And then there were two more bedrooms downstairs. “How many people did the add say this place slept?”

“It said that there are enough beds for 10 people, but if you brought sleeping bags, the possibilities are endless.” Jamie grinned, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“HA!” Mary shouted from somewhere in the house. “I found it first!”

“Fuck you, Mary!” Remus called back, stepping out of a doorway with his hair a bit out of place.

“What’s in that room?” Jamie asked, nodding toward the room that Remus had just come from.

“Two fulls.” He shrugged. “Pete? You wanna bunk with me?”

“Sure, buddy. I’m sorry you didn’t get the big bed all to yourself.”

“S’alright. You don’t snore.”

Lily hissed through her teeth, “You’ll be able to hear Reggie and Mary through the wall, I promise.”

Remus glared over his shoulder. “Let’s look upstairs.”

“Benjy and I will take that room.” Sirius said, shoving Jamie with his shoulder, and Jamie wasn’t sure if he purposefully shoved her toward Lily, but she thought that he definitely did.

“I guess we get the forth room,” Lily smiled, putting a hand on Jamie’s arm. Presumably to steady her, but that was only because Lily didn’t know the effect she had on Jamie. The two had only met a few months ago. Reggie, Sirius, Remus and Peter all played on the same hockey team at uni, and Reggie had brough Mary and Lily with him one night when they boys had invited him over to watch a game. They’d all been hanging out since then.

Jamie had been in love since then.

“Guess so,” Jamie smiled at her. “After you,” She motioned toward the stairs and then followed Lily to the forth bedroom.

Peter and Remus had claimed the room closest to the stairs, so Jamie and Lily’s room was at the end of the narrow hallway, past both the game room and the bathroom. Right before Lily pushed the door open, Jamie’s throat tightened at the thought of there only being one bed.

Her brain when into overdrive as she quickly tried to run through all of the possibilities that could happen if there was only one bed in the room. She would offer to sleep on the floor, she could go crash with Sirius and Benjy, or Remus and Peter, or she could use one of the pullout couches in the living room. Maybe there would be a couch in the bedroom she could sleep on or maybe-

But there were two beds when Lily pushed the door open.

“Wow,” Lily said quietly, and Jamie had been so preoccupied with the bed situation that she hadn’t noticed much else. But covering the backwall was a sight that she had seen while looking at the add. She’d thought that it’d been taken at just the right time, maybe touched up to really sell the place, but looking through the floor to ceiling window just then, the scene that greeted her was just as picture perfect as it had been in the add. The mountains in the distance, and the snow covered pine trees that surrounded the property gave the room a very storybook feel.

“That’s quite a view.” Jamie said quietly, dropping her bag on the bed closest to the door.

“It’s gotta be hard to keep this room warm.” Lily looked at Jamie’s bag and then put her bag on the other bed. “Yep, there’s a space heater,” She nodded toward a small, robot looking device in the corner of the room. “The cold might be worth the view though.”

Lily unzipped her bag and started digging through it. Jamie felt her tongue starting to go heavy in her mouth and decided to make a quick exit before she could say something stupid and make things awkward five minutes into sharing a room.

“Uh,” She twirled a curl that lay at the base of her neck. “I think I’m going to head back down and start bringing in the food. The boys are bound to be hungry soon.”

“I’ll help!” Lily grinned. “Did you and Sirius come up with a plan for dinner?”

Jamie should have expected her to offer to help. “I’ll get Sirius to help. You get settled,” Jamie shrugged.

“Jamie,” Lily crossed her arms over her chest. “You and Sirius planned this entire trip for us, which probably means that _you_ planned this entire trip for us. I’m going to help you with the food. It’s the least I can do.”

“I want you all to relax this trip!” Jamie shook her head, but she resigned herself to the fact that this was not an argument she would win. She didn’t seem to win many arguments with Lily. Sirius thought that was part of what drew Jamie to her. She was challenging, she never let Jamie have anything, she always had to work for it. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to help out with the food, or anything else!”

“I don’t feel like I have to help out. I just _want_ to help out.” Lily grinned at her as she walked past Jamie and out the door. Jamie blinked a couple of times, feeling a bit dazed. From the smile, the look in Lily’s eyes or just from Lily being Lily, Jamie wasn’t sure. It didn’t normally take all the much for Lily to leave Jamie feeling dazed.

Jamie did make sure to find Sirius and Benjy’s room instead of going out to the car alone with Lily. She demanded that they come and help and Benjy was quicker to comply than Sirius, but that was probably because Benjy still felt like he had to make a good impression. Even though he and Sirius had been together for over a year and Jamie had liked him since she met him.

Or maybe he just liked being helpful like Lily.

Jamie waited in the doorway for Sirius.

“What’s up, little sister?”

“I’m older than you.” Jamie grouched, raking a hand through her hair as Sirius slung his arm over her shoulders. “I’m rooming with Lily.” She said quietly. “And I know I should have assumed that it would happen, but I guess I just thought she’d end up with Mary somehow and I’d get to bunk with you or Remus or Peter.”

“You don’t want to bunk with Lily?”

“I do! But I don’t want her to find out what an absolute idiot I am!”

Sirius laughed and shook his head. “She’s gotta find out eventually, Jamie.”

“I know, but it’s too soon for her to find out now! She’ll never want to talk to me again.”

“I kind of thought that half of your motivation for this trip was getting to spend alone time with Lily.”

Jamie looked up at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“Come off it.” Sirius scoffed. “You invited me and Benjy, Mary and Reggie, Remus and Peter and then Lily. Of course you thought you’d be bunking with Lily and that would lead to the two of you getting closer and her falling in love with you…”

“Sirius!” Jamie elbowed him and looked around to make sure that no one had overheard. “I invited Marlene and Dorcas too!”

Sirius laughed at her again. “Sure, but they’re also a couple and they would have bunked together. Still leaving you with Lily.” Sirius ruffled her hair and then jogged down the porch steps to the car and grabbed a cooler from Benjy.

Jamie huffed.

She really hadn’t been that conniving. She wished that she had been, so that she would have been able to better prepared.

oOo

For some reason, they decided that after dinner, Monopoly was a good game to play.

Peter made a solid argument for why they shouldn’t play, but they seemed to forget how intense things got every time they played.

To be fair, it wasn’t everyone that got intense. Remus always started out determined to win, but quickly got frustrated with how Sirius and Jamie played and decided to focus on trying to trade for all the railroads, which no one ever let him get.

Lily was a surprise though.

She saw Jamie and Sirius being absolute assholes and she matched their energy and was just as vicious. Mary didn’t seem surprised by how Lily was playing, but Jamie was.

It threw her off too, and she ended up going bankrupt and the showdown that she was normally a part of was between Lily and Benjy. Sirius was sitting on the corner of the couch with his arms crossed, glaring at his boyfriend for having taken the last of his money when he landed on his hotel.

“Can’t we just call it,” Reggie sighed, “Can’t we just count up the money and have a first and second place.”

“No.” Lily said vehemently at the same time Benjy sighed and said, “Please.”

They both looked at each other and Jamie saw Lily hesitate. “Are you scared?” She asked after a moment and Sirius barked out laughing, clapping Benjy on the back.

“Yeah, are you scared, love?”

“No, I’m just tired,” Benjy shook his head, smiling. “But I didn’t just piss off my boyfriend for second place, so I guess we’re going to keep playing.”

“Damn straight.” Sirius nodded. “You beat her, or you’ll be sleeping on the couch.”

“You’re so sweet to him,” Peter patted Sirius on the shoulder. “I can see why he likes you so much.”

Sirius shrugged Peter’s hand off his shoulder, but laughed. “I’m just trying to motivate him.”

“I could use some motivation.” Lily said.

“Could you?” Mary raised her brow and then took a drink from her bottle. “You seem to be doing just fine on your own.”

“You’re just bitter because I didn’t partner up with you.”

“Of course I am!”

Jamie was trying to ignore the pointed look that Sirius was sending her, but it was hard to do that when he was the only one looking at her.

She knew that he wouldn’t say anything, not here anyway, not where Lily would hear him. And she loved him for that, but she also hated him for the look.

She knew she was being a coward and she didn’t need anyone to remind her of that.

“What kind of motivation do you need?” Jamie asked, the words out of her mouth before she could turn them over in her mind, figure out if they were too telling, too flirty, too _wrong_. But they were out there now, and they didn’t feel wrong, not as Lily turned her smile toward Jamie and her green eyes looked as bright as ever.

Lily licked her bottom lip before letting her teeth scrape over it. Jamie _felt_ that in her toes, as though Lily had dragged her teeth over Jamie’s lip, and she clenched her jaw.

“Anything you’re offering.” And it almost looked as though Lily winked at her, but it happened so fast that Jamie couldn’t be sure.

She gulped anyway.

The sound of Benjy rolling the dice popped whatever bubble Jamie had been stuck in and she sucked in a breath, breaking eye contact with Lily.

She also refused to look at Sirius, even though she could feel him burning holes into the side of her head.

oOo

The midnight snowball fight was Peter’s idea, and making s’mores around the fireplace afterward was Remus’ idea. They ended up going back to their rooms very late. Morning-light-starting-to-chase-away-the-stars late, but it was their first night in the cabin and they hadn’t gotten the chance to sit around and just talk in months.

By the time Lily and Jamie climbed the stairs to go crawl into their beds, Jamie was just tipsy enough to feel completely calm around Lily. Or at least at ease, she didn’t think she could ever be completely calm around her.

“I can’t believe it’s morning,” Lily giggled, grabbing Jamie’s arm and pulling herself up the stairs. Jamie gripped the banister to keep her balance and pulled until Lily was standing next to her.

“I can’t believe you beat everyone at Monopoly.” Jamie knocked on Peter and Remus’s door, “Goodnight!” She called, smiling when they both echoed the sentiment back to her.

“Good morning!” Lily called, laughing again. “And why can’t you believe it?”

“I always win!” Jamie pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Maybe she wasn’t tipsy anymore, but just very tired. It was late enough where it was hard to tell the difference between the two.

“Not this time, sweetheart,” Lily bumped her shoulder against Jamie’s and their hands brushed against one another. “Also, you never told me what my motivation was.”

Jamie snorted. “Like you wanted me to be able to think after that.”

“After what?” Lily’s knuckles tickled the back of Jamie’s hand again.

“Right,” Jamie pushed their door open and was greeted with a gust of cold air.

“We forgot to turn on the little heater!” Lily whisper shouted, stepping around Jamie to run into the corner of the room where the little robot was waiting with an eerie red light glowing in the middle of its forehead.

“We should name the little guy.” Jamie shut the door behind her, even though leaving it open would have invited some of the heat from the fireplace downstairs. “He looks like a Watson.”

Lily turned the nob and then turned and stuck Jamie with a bemused look. “What are you talking about?”

Jamie shrugged and pointed at the heater. “That thing. It’s a robot.”

“Lily looked back at it and laughed. “I suppose it looks like a robot. But not a Watson. It’s not a boy.”

“No?”

“No, this is a girls only room.”

“Maybe he sneaked in.”

“I’d kick him out.” Lily raised her brow. “No, this is a girl, and her name is Dragon.”

Jamie laughed, louder and harder than the joke warranted maybe, but she couldn’t help it. She hadn’t slept in over twenty hours and Lily had fried most of her nerves just by being present all day.

Jamie walked over to her bag and started shivering. “It really is cold up here.”

“Freezing,” And Jamie could hear Lily’s teeth chattering. “We might need to cuddle for warmth.”

It was light and teasing and Jamie snorted because she couldn’t imagine that Lily could be serious just then. Not with the way her smile was curved, or the spark in her eye. It was all in jest, just like when she’d winked (if she’d winked,) or when she’d bit her lip. It was just friendly flirting between two friends. Lily and Mary were always friendly flirting with one another. Same with Jamie and the lads.

Of course it didn’t make her feel as though she’d run face first into a brick wall when Remus had suggested that they cuddle for warmth after the snowball fight.

“Careful, Evans,” Jamie said, maintaining as much of her swagger as she could for it being four in the morning and her heart not being sure how to maintain it’s proper rhythm when Lily was still smiling like she was. “I might take you up on your offer.”

“I wouldn’t make the offer if I didn’t want you to take me up on it.” Lily shot back. “We could push our beds together like Sirius and Benjy did. Double up our comforters.” 

Jamie blinked at her. “Did they really do that?”

“Yeah,” Lily shrugged. “I’m pretty sure if they managed, we could do it too.”

“Or we could sit in front of the robot heater and you could braid my hair for me.”

“Or we could do both,” Lily wiggled her fingers and then sat down at the edge of her bed, facing the heater. Jamie grabbed her comb and some hair ties from her bag and then walked over to sit in front of Lily. She wasn’t sure this was a good idea. She shouldn’t have said anything. She should have just laughed and went off to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

Instead, she asked Lily to play with her hair. So now she had to sit in between Lily’s legs and feel Lily’s nails scrape lightly at her scalp for the next twenty minutes or so.

“Two braids or one?”

“Two please.” Jamie answered, because she was a glutton for punishment apparently.

They were silent while Lily used the comb to section off Jamie’s hair. She used her own scrunchy to keep one side together and then started working on a braid.

“I feel like I should have asked more nicely.”

“I don’t mind.” Lily assured her. “I was hoping you would ask me sooner or later.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Lily gave a lock a playful tug. “I’ve seen Sirius do this for you a hundred times, but I was hoping that since we’re bunking together, you’d ask me.”

“Well good.” Jamie cleared her throat. “Are you good at braiding?”

“I think so.” Jamie could see Lily shrug in the reflection of the window.

“Do you think everyone has a view like this in their room?” Lily asked after a few minutes of silence. She tied off the braid and moved to the other side of Jamie’s head. It was a lot more hypnotic than Jamie had been prepared for. Lily did know what she was doing, and her fingers moved deftly through her curls, twisting and tucking the strands in just the right way. It felt nice, but in a way that was reminding Jamie how tired she was.

“I don’t know.” Jamie let out a yawn. “I didn’t check out everyone else’s room. I’m sure they do though.”

“Yeah.” Lily agreed. “Though I think I might have the best view.”

“Because your bed is closest to the window?” Jamie asked. “Because I can see the view just as well form my bed.”

“Nah, that’s not why.”

“Are you making fun of me for being blind?”

“No.” Lily tied off the second braid and leaned over, resting her elbow on one knee and her chin on her palm. “No, I’m not making fun of you either. I swear, Jamie, you make this impossible sometimes.”

Jamie narrowed her brows and frowned, but then Lily was standing up and grabbing her bag.

“Do you mind if I use the bathroom first?”

Jamie still wanted to know what Lily had meant, but Lily wasn’t looking at her anymore and so Jamie just shrugged. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Jamie changed while Lily was in the bathroom, and when she came back, she rushed off to brush her teeth.

When she came back into the room, Lily was laying in her own bed, tucked up under the comforter, looking at her phone. “Mary told me that I should go down to her room.”

Jamie put her toothbrush back in her bag and then moved her bag to the floor. “She’s still trying to get you to sleep with them?”

“Yeah,” Lily clicked off her screen. “She promised me cuddles.”

Jamie pulled back her own comforter and climbed onto her bed. “Do you want to go down there and leave me alone with Dragon?”

Lily snorted. “I mean I like cuddles, but no. They do snore rather loudly and Reggie kept accidentally kicking me.”

“I’m sure Mary will find time to cuddle you tomorrow.”

“Sure. Or maybe I’ll find someone else to cuddle with.”

“Your options are limited here,” Jamie took her glasses off and set them on her bedside table. “Who are you thinking? Remus? Peter?”

Lily let out a heavy breath and Jamie turned to look at her. Lily looked up at the ceiling when she said, “Are you being thick on purpose?”

“What? No. What? I’m not-“

“Alright.” Lily interrupted, which Jamie should thank her for because she had no idea what she was going to say next. “Alright, take a breath. I wasn’t asking to be mean, I’m just genuinely curious.”

“Okay.” Jamie clenched her jaw, wondering why she was derailing so many conversations today. Why was taking to Lily so _hard?_

“Goodnight, Jamie.”

“Night, Lily.”

oOo

“Morning, Jamie!” Mary came up behind Jamie while she was making herself a cup of coffee. “Is that for Lily?”

Jamie narrowed her eyes and looked behind her, through the kitchen, to the where Lily was seating on the couch in the living area, a knit blanket covering her lap as she talked to Benjy and Remus. They were all munching on the bacon that Sirius had just finished cooking.

“No. Does Lily want come coffee?”

“I think she’d love it if you made her a cup of coffee.” Mary nodded.

“Okay,” Jamie pulled a second mug down. “Did you want a cup as well?”

“No.” Mary shook her head. “I’m trying to cut back on caffeine. Gives me heart palpitations.”

Jamie put a scoop of sugar in Lily’s mug, and then added more milk than she thought was necessary before adding the coffee.

Mary was still standing next to her, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed.

“If you don’t want coffee, is there something else you wanted to talk about?”

“No.” Mary shook her head. “I just heard that you refused to give Lily any cuddles last night and I’m trying to work out why.”

“Refused… what are you talking about?” Jamie laughed.

“Didn’t Lily ask you to cuddle last night?”

“No.” Jamie shook her head. “I’m pretty sure she didn’t. She told me that you were trying to bribe her to go down to your room with the promise of cuddles, but she didn’t-“

“Like I was gonna get her to come cuddle me when she was with you.”

Jamie narrowed her eyes. “What does that mean? The two of you could be stuck together and I don’t think it would bother either one of you.”

“I think I would prefer it actually.” Mary laughed and then stuck Jamie with a strange look that Jamie couldn’t figure out. “Just, go about your day as though you did hear it when Lily asked you to cuddle last night.”

“But she did-“

Mary was already walking off.

Jamie frowned after her, and then picked up both cups of coffee and started for the couch that Lily was on.

Lily sat up straighter as Jamie approached and scooted a bit away from the arm of the couch, leaving enough room for Jamie to sit down. “Here you are,” Jamie said, handing Lily her coffee and then she took the seat that put her nearly on top of Lily.

“You want to go check out the game room?” Remus asked Benjy. “I think Sirius and Peter are up there playing ping-pong.”

“Sounds good,” Benjy nodded. “Maybe we can get a tournament going.” Jamie looked at the both of them, wondering why their voices sounded stilted, but chose to ignore it as she settled onto the couch.

“Thank you! That was kind of you.”

“Of course,” Jamie looked around for Mary, but she didn’t find her and then Lily was leaning back against Jamie’s shoulder.

_Are you being thick on purpose?_

Jamie just barely prevented herself from whipping her head in Lily’s direction. If Lily had been suggesting that she wanted to cuddle with Jamie last night, then that would make Mary’s comments make sense.

She tentatively pulled her arm out from under Lily’s back and moved it so it was resting along the back of the couch instead, Lily relaxed against her and Jamie realized that the other girl had been holding her breath.

“Look,” Jamie said quietly, tilting her head down so her forehead was nearly resting on the back of Lily’s head. “I’m very sorry, but you will have to spell things out for me. I spend most of my day wondering who is mad at me and what I did to piss them off.”

“I thought I had spelled it out for you.”

“Um, seeing as how the only thing that happened last night was that you played with my hair, I can assure you that you didn’t.”

“I said that we should push our beds together! I also said that we needed to cuddle for warmth!”

“No, you said that we _might_ need to cuddle for warmth. Remus said the same thing to me yesterday!”

Lily huffed, “You’re unbelievable.”

“Sure,” Jamie nodded, sitting up and taking a sip of her coffee. “Sure.” She repeated.

“It’s alright. I like you anyway.”

Jamie chocked on her coffee, nearly spitting it on Lily’s head.

Lily sat up and turned around. She patted Jamie on the back while she continued to cough. “What happened? Why are you chocking?”

Jamie put her coffee down and shook her head. “No, I’m fine.” She coughed again. “I mean it, I’m fine.” She cleared her throat. Lily hadn’t meant that how Jamie had thought she’d meant it. Of course she hadn’t. She’d just meant that they were friends. And Jamie had let herself overreact again. “It just went down wrong. Sorry for almost spitting on you.”

Lily laughed and grabbed a napkin off the coffee table and handed it to Jamie. “It’s fine. I mean, did I think you’d say something cute instead of chocking on coffee when I told you that I fancy you? Sure, but this is good too.” She was smiling at Jamie, which was nice since it was the last thing that Jamie was ever going to see now that she’d forgotten how to breath.

Jamie wasn’t sure how long Lily let her stare at her without saying anything, but then Lily shifted uncomfortably where she was and let out a small, unsure laugh.

“Really? You can’t think of anything you might want to say?”

Jamie blinked in rapid succession and breathed through her nose. “You fancy me?” She whispered.

It was Lily’s turn to blink at her. “Are you kidding?”

“Please assume that I am never kidding when it comes to things like this.”

“Right, well, okay. Yes, I fancy you.”

“Right.” Jamie nodded, even though her brain was not making sense of this new information. “Are you sure?”

Lily was chewing on the tip of her tongue now, “Yes. I’ve liked you for a while now.”

Jamie dropped her face into her hands and shook her head. “I’m such a dumbass.”

Lily didn’t say anything, but Jamie figured that was just because she didn’t want to be mean, and she obviously couldn’t disagree with her.

Jamie felt the couch shift and looked up to find that Lily was standing now.

“I’m so sorry,” Lily said, wringing her hands in front of her. “I’ve been coming on so strongly the last couple of days and I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable at all. I really didn’t mean to put you in this position.”

“What position? What are you talking about?”

“I really thought that you fancied me back, but I was wrong, and that’s fine. We can just be friends, I like being your friend and I can’t believe that I was so pushy-“

“Stop,” Jamie jumped to her feet. “Stop! I do like you back! S’why my brain turns to a puddle of goo whenever you’re around! Do you really think I’m this dumb all the time?” Jamie shook her head and laughed. “Of course I fancy you!”

Lily’s shoulders slumped and she reached out and shoved Jamie’s shoulders. “Yeah, well maybe next time don’t make me wait so long before you say something!”

“I won’t! I fancy you!”

“And you really just thought I was joking around last night?”

“I mean, I knew that you wanted to cuddle, but I thought you just wanted to cuddle like you cuddle with Mary.” Jamie shrugged and pushed her glasses up her nose.

Lily smiled at her. “C’mon.” She reached out and grabbed Jamie’s hand, pulling her toward the stairs.

“What are we doing?”

“We’re going to fix our beds.”

“What’s wrong with them?”

Lily looked over her shoulder and raised her brows before Jamie realized what Lily meant.

“Ignore me, I did say I was a dumbass.”

“You’re adorably clueless.”

“That’s just a nice way of saying I’m a dumbass.”

“Sure,” Lily laughed.

Their friends were a little too absorbed in their ping-pong game, but Jamie didn’t dwell on it as she let Lily drag her back to their room.

“Let’s push your bed, closer to mine.”

“Okay.”

Lily squeezed Jamie’s hand before she dropped it and pushed open the door.

They each took a corner and pushed the bed until it was flushed against the other one. Then Lily started tearing the blankets off the beds and Jamie followed in suit.

In only a few minutes, they had transformed the smaller beds into one big bed and Jamie’s stomach was in knots. The excited kind.

“There,” Lily said, clapping her hands together in satisfaction. “I don’t think there’s much room for any misunderstandings here.”

Jamie looked at the bed and then back at Lily. “I mean, I’m pretty sure I could still find a way.”

Lily took a step toward Jamie, tucking her hair back behind her ear. “Well, then. I’ll have to make sure to spell it out for you tonight.”

“Tonight? I promise you that if you wait until to night to spell it out, I will spiral at least a dozen more times trying to come up with different ways I could have misinterpreted you saying that you fancy me.” Lily stepped toward Jamie again and their socked feet bumped against one another. Jamie took a step back when Lily took another step forward, the back of knee knocking against the couch. “Do you really fancy me?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Lily ran her hands up Jamie’s arms and then wrapped her arms around Jamie’s neck. A chill went up Jamie’s spine that had nothing to do with the cooler temperature of the room. “Do you want me to try and clear things up for you now?”

Jamie’s breath hitched and she managed to nod her head just the slightest bit. “Yes,” She breathed. “I would very much like for you to clear things up.”

Lily licked her lips. “I think I can manage.”

And then she did.

**Author's Note:**

> This fits last weeks theme, and I didn't manage to write anything for this weeks theme, but I did start this last week and I finally finished it! Thanks to everyone on the jily discord who told me that I can write as many bed sharing fics as I want! I appreciate you all!


End file.
